


a light to burn all the empires

by Amber_Lion666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Lion666/pseuds/Amber_Lion666
Summary: Zarkon has taken over. Does team Voltron still have hope?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, this is my first voltron fic, i'm really proud of it! please leave a comment and tell me what you think!

DRUS GIMME DRUGS I DON’T NEED IT BUT I’LL TAKE WHAT I WANT FOR YOUR HEART AND I’LL KEEP IT IN A BAG IN A BOX GIMME MORE GIMME MORE SHUDDAP AND SING IT WITH MEH

Sharo was standing in frnt of tehw star mpp when a voice came frome behins him. A ahdn coverd his eyis  
“Gess woo” the viose said  
“Uh idk” shiri answelrd.  
“Fuk siro i’m brekin up w u” allure yelld at him.  
“But i didn’t know it wase u” sora pretest.  
“Lik boyfreinds shud jus no” she anseiwd (a/n this is tru story lmao)  
Thye were interrupted wen Corn came in with a palate of emerald veridian goo.  
“Tim for lunch1 bone apperture” he sed with a giant smoldr.  
“Qoran not the tim” alurie yelld.  
“Ye Cory not the tim shes fitin with me 4 no resin” soro yelld  
“But u 2 r just luuking at each udders lips” corin argued. “Tat mens u wanna kiss, and that mens u r not fitin”  
“Just go away cork” aluuura skeeched  
“Yea wat she sed” sheero agreed  
“Well this means i hafta pull out ma secret moves and do this” corna yeeled.  
He pressed the speker buttom and sed:  
“Pladins you need to come to the brigde, varkon’s destorying the castell” croan crackled over the lousdpeakers.  
Sharu in anger pulld allur close and begin to kiss her passionfruit  
On the othr side of the ship kenith was walkgni down the curridoor of the ship when he saw Klance  
“hi lanse,” he said  
“hey multet head” allance replied. Keynth opened his mouht to replie when the wall explosated.  
“Pladins you need to come to the brigde, varkon’s destorying the castell” croan crackled over the lousdpeakers.  
shlance and kenrdith ran to caron, who was running the ship because arrula and shyro were making out in the corner and were too busy to focus on the battle.  
Klanc entres kissin too; “get fckin rOom u 2”  
kiieth luks to Lint and gazzes at the cerulean aquamarine navy wit so much emotin.  
“lAnc if i die on this mission wat eve the fuk even i want u to kno that i find u hot” the keth says to his not yet bf. It was hard to hear him because of the classical music caran was blasting emoically over the speakrs.  
“Did U say somethin u ugly muLet manboy” teh blu paldin yells over cArs’ musick.  
“u’RE VRY BANGABLE” kiethryn shouted at bayonetta  
“NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SAIYNG U WNAT TO HIT ME KEINTHDRA”  
“fUk U lAkc” kathie (a/n idk save me) flaps lane off  
“iM Tryin U ShiT” lanec pooshes kethi off and gets a mirorr out and be guns to brush his heir

Meanwhile didge was dibbing in dar cerner. Lunk loooked on in cercern, not knoing wtaf was goingd ond. Boom boom machiney sounds bazooka blam blam blam pachew pachew pow pow pow sounds effect herdy herdy her (a/n pigges sound effickt is da bom)

“LEROOOOOOOOOY JENKINS” pidgey, hank, lank and dad all sceerch and dibs together  
“evry1 stop zkron will defeet us if we dun from voltron” corn showted  
then ther was a ameythyst purple lite from outside and evry buddy gapped

A FALLING ANGLE IN DER DARK NEVA THOUGHT UD FALL SO FAH FALLEN ANGEL CLOSE UR EYES I WON LET U FAHL 2NITE

(a/n short brek cuz ull need it 2 unner stant neckt sene)  
Hello  
Tis i  
De emo camel  
When I was a young boy  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band  
He said son when you grow up would you be the savior of the broken and the dammed  
(a/n liek i releate 2 tis sm im cring rn)  
I can’t believe i have to bail you out i stg  
He said will you defeat them your demons and all the non-believers the plans that they have made  
Bc one day i’ll leave you a phantom to lead you in the summer  
To join the black parade  
[solo]  
WHEN IW AS A YOUNG BOY  
MY FATER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY  
TO SEE A MARCHING BAND  
HE SAID SON WHEN YOU GROW UP WUD U BE THE SAVIOR OF THE BROKEN THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED  
[more solo]  
Sometimes i get the feeling she’s watching over me and other times i feel like i should go  
When through it all the rise and fall the bodies in the streets  
And when you’re gone we want you all to know we’ll carry on we’ll carry on  
And though you’re dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on we’ll carry on  
And though our hearts cannot contain it(???) the anthem won’t explain it  
A world that sends you reeling through decimated dreams your misery and hate will kill ius all  
So paint it black and take it back and let’s shout it loud and clear defiant to the end we hear the call to carry on (a/n i wons paintd my nells black jus 4 dis song) (a/n dude u such a emo camel)  
We’ll carry on and though you’re dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on we’ll carry on and though you’re broken and defeated your memory will marches on and on we carry through the fears (OHAHA) the disappointed faces of your peers (ohaha) take a look at me cos i cannot care at all (a/n dis so my jam)  
Until we try you’ll never make me bc the world will never take my heart and though we try you’ll never break me we want it all we want to play this part i won’t explain or say i’m sorry i’m unashamed i’m gonna show my scar and give a cheer for all the broken listen here bc it’s only  
I’M JUST A MAN I’M NOT A HERO I’M JUST A BOY WHO WANTED TO SING THIS SONG I’M JUST A MAN I’M NOT A HERO I DON’T CARE (a/n imma girl but u no its figret skatin)  
We’ll carry on we’ll carry on and though you’re dead and gone believe me your memory will carry on and though you’re broken and defeated your memory will marches UNTIL WE TRY YOU’LL NEVER MAKE ME BC THE WORLD WILL NEVER TAKE MY HEART AND THOUGH YOUTYR WE’LL NEVER BREAK ME AN WE’LL CARRY ON  
(a/n ok tat was my fav lirics of mfav songs & u cant stop me)

Serdenly, a cow went poof pooof and sudely booped into existence for some strahnge reason. “Wat up im satin now child~”

Pigdeotto looked up at Lunk and said, “PULL DA LEHVER KRONK” down dey want spleshing deir way down ta heel. “WONG LEHVER KROOOOONK” (a/n hoo gets the referee >:D)  
“Oh bless thsnk u chi;d” the cow sed. 

Smidge lerks up at Hank und sahs, “wat de furk are weh all on cracky wacky ding dong juice”  
“Midge ur on cracky wacky smacky juice imma serber bc imma respectable memeber o society”

A ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLINA DAME MAS GASOLINA COMO LE ENCANTA LA GASOLINA DAME MAS GASOLINA  
DURO DURODURO DURO (a/n choze a spanish song cuz of my spanish son wit bootiful cerulean eyes omg i <3 him sm)

“Hager uo nedto kil them and bring me the black loin” zarky sed as they attakkd de cast ship  
“Yer maj we cant cuz we dun hav enough qint ass ins” haggler anserd  
“Can u gat braok 2 kall tem viltrom”  
“Zakaron no. tRAOk is tOO uglie”  
“Troek is ugly but… Zkorn yes” zkry said  
they wer inter-uptown when teh vid tunrs on.  
Zacefroon smils: “ah kaltanackars ur bac”  
“WATS UERP MOTHADUCKAS” Sad a random cew as dey booped into exisitence fo nah reason whatsoevah.  
“Do yo hav newses bout tronnnnvol”  
“Yas they ded kno sed, deahdah than dead.”  
“Gad i tot thy woud nevar dei”  
“AYYYYYE JK THEYA STILL HIGH AF WOW I’M ON CRACK O WAT BISHES”  
“fUK YU KETtLEkNACRACkERS. uoUR fird. Tek teh cuw way hhager”  
“KNEEEEEEW ZZACE I STILL LUV U CHILD”  
“wALL U hAV fAILEAD mEH”  
‘I PREGGERS AND IT’S URSE HIS NAM ES LITTER” (a/n cant wait 2 c him in seeson 3)  
“UoU GoAT pREGraNANANTE wOuT mY KNOIn????”  
“IT’S YO FAULT JERKON U SHOULDA WORN PRETECSHUN”  
“R u sirius Zacefron wtf”  
“I am sirius and dernt call meh shirliy you bwitch” (a/n haha geddit)  
“Emparor zqrion, the robotiddies r atakiing the fleas” a souljer sad. “Thares no 1 fitin if u rnt at the buttonfeed”  
“Ha like those tiddies can beet my mity pwr ovr the black loin” azrori yeels  
“mebbe we need to mak a robobobestie” the hag sae  
“ur bestie dinnt di nuthin last tim” comandeer procock sad  
“prostone u jus ugli u dun get no say” zebra sea  
“mooo mooo mumffers” (a/n i dunt wanna swear so ha) the cwo screems as it jumps ovr the muun cumming oot of nowere  
“geddem the steak of duum” the cowl muus. it tacks the man sheep mekkin xploxssions wit blood red fyre  
“emp. Zarku we gotta stowp de beef b4 it expelliarmus r buts”  
“ok less go hegfier go ged ur durgds”  
“but my drugs r in the man sheep”  
“den get em her” zit on showted  
“ok ok no ned 2 get ur pantene inna twis” heifer muddles

 

NO OINE KNOWS WATS IT LIKE TO BE THE SAD MAN TO BE THE BAD MANBEHIND BLUE EYES (a/n dis is liek DE SONG 4 my aquamarine cuban beech luvin pladin)

 

“cleircs yu need to from Voltage or zachary will destory the castellan” crakna yelped  
“ugh fine allyria huffed stomping over to the panl.”pallydins get in yur lyons b4 zakariah eats us”  
“kinky “ said shire “sut up shapoiero i’’m sitll mad at u” allure shouedt.  
“come on tem lesgo to da llions,” kioreth hollered. “fuk u kabareth” pike said but ran to the hangr to the leons.  
“DAB” pigeon shouted as they slid outta da roome. hunky followed dem .  
“shorizo we ned 2 go to hta hunger”  
“but keiranth i wanna mek out wiv llura”  
“KILIMANSHIRO” kellurith shouted  
“ugh fine” shirebo sed and fllowed keth to th hengar.  
the laions wer in spaise and blasting prince keltynackers ship wif lasers, all pew pew bam bam pchew pchew vrrrrrrr BLAM BLAM BLAM (pedgeot ws doing most of the shuting)  
“TEME WE NEED TO FORM VALTRON” shirocco yelled into da comms (a/n i luv nartuo hes my sunshine son)  
“yAH” erry body bellowed. and then the black lion went all folded up and the red and green lion went into weird shapes and became da arms and teh blauek and yllow loin s became the legs and then there was a gundam. (a/n gundam is liek my fav cartoon & call it animay u me fite rn)  
“we have to destroy the thingy that is making them difficult to destory”  
“I CAN DO IT” peugot yelled and made voltron run up and punch the gorllra ship “LEEROY JENKINGS”  
“pledge y did u do that” chunk gasped. pudge srhuegged. “bc yolo swag fam” (a/n this is my thing wtf guys )  
“u guise we ca’nt give up. we r FIHTING DREMAHS” halberd yelled and eveyone cheerd.  
2YEAH” they shouted and ran at the ships ubt prince katlenchy was ready and then voltron blew up and they all died and the gulrah emprie rained suprem the end  
frepid sals

EVER ON AND ON I CONTINUE CIRCLING WITH NOTHING BUT HATE IN A CAROSEL OF AGONY TIL SLOWLY I FORGET AND MY HEART STARTS VANISHING AND SUDDENLY I SEE THAT CAN’T BREAK FREE. I’M SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS OF A DARK ETERNITY WITH NOTHING BUT THE PAIN AND THE PARALYSING AGONY TO TELL ME WHO I AM WHO I WAS UNCERTAINTY ENVELOPING MY MIND TIL I CAN’T BREAK FREE AND MAYBE IT’S A DREAM MAYBE NOTHING ELSE IS REAL BUT IT WOULDN’T MEAN A THING IF I TOLD YOU HOW I FEEL SO I’M TIRED OF ALL THE PAIN OF THE MISERY INSIDE AND I WISH THAT I COULD LIVE FEELING NOTHING BUT THE NIGHT YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO SAY YOU CAN TELL ME WHERE TO GO BUT I DOUBT THAT I WOULD CARE AND MY HEART WOULD NEVER KNOW IF I MAKE ANOTHER MOVE THERE’LL BE NO MORE TURNING BACK BECAUSE EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE AND IT ALL WOULD FADE TO BLACK WILL TOMORROW EVER COME WILL I MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT WILL THERE EVER BE A PLACE FOR THE BROKEN IN THE LIGHT AM I HURTING AM I SAD SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO I’VE FORGOTTEN HOW TO TELL DID I EVER EVEN KNOW CAN I TAKE ANOTHER STEP I’BVE DONE EVERYTHING I CAN ALL THE PEOPLE THAT I SEE I WILL NEVER UNDER STAND IF I FIND A WAY TO CHANGE IF I STEP INTO THE LIGHT THEN I’LL NEVER BE THE SAME AND IT ALL WILL FADE TO WHITE (a/n song 4 keith cuz he a emo boi) (a/n bad apple es mi shit)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is at teamcryptids.tumblr.com! come and talk to me if you want!


End file.
